


The World [XXI]

by Belmont



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot, True Demon Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belmont/pseuds/Belmont
Summary: Face up: assured success.In reversal: permanent stagnation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The World [XXI]

**Author's Note:**

> Finished SMT:N for the first time ever last weekend and I keep thinking about it! It was definitely not what I was expecting, and I really want to go back and play all the individual Reasons sometime. 
> 
> This contains somewhat of a spoiler for the overall narrative of the true demon end, but this game is quite old, so I trust in your judgement lmao. 
> 
> Finally, this has implied one-sided Naoki/Isamu, but it's more so centered on Naoki's last shred of humanity deliberating Isamu's last words, so I didn't want to tag as such. You can read it as either friendship or romantic inclination, it's totally up to you.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I’ve been having this weird feeling lately.”  
  
Isamu’s chest was draped over the balcony railing, his signature hat notably absent while ringed fingers mused thick black hair. Naoki was watching him from a stepstool typically relegated for pulling the overhang down during rainstorms. This keyhole apartment, for what little it was worth, was incredibly well maintained by its sole renter. A relatively minor inaccuracy.  
  
“It’s like I can’t remember what happened between this week, last week… I don’t know. It’s all missing.” The setting sun cast a pinkish hue over the both of them, and Naoki had to look away. The flickering lights of office towers and other apartments winked at him in the distance.  
  
“Did I hit my head or something? _Tch_ … I probably need a new routine; it’s all looking the same.” Isamu’s laugh was quiet and breathless. He didn’t laugh like that, really. He wouldn’t have ever invited himself in, wouldn’t have brought them both coffee and wished Naoki luck on his University exams. No, none of that would’ve really happened.  
  
In that moment, he felt like a stagehand with his mask removed under the searing spotlights. But, there was nobody jeering- the demons within his mind remained silent, enraptured as they watched the show.  
  
“So,” Head craned in his direction, sleepy eyes smiled at him expectantly. “-I guess this is why you said I should’ve taken the stupid entrance exams. Must be nice, having a career. Living day by day sucks. The record shop is the same old shit, day in, day out. It’s been a year managing there, and I’m already bored out of my mind.”  
  
“It’s not too late.” He heard himself say, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “You can always try to take the exams for next year, or study abroad. They say there are jobs overseas, maybe something out there in music production.” When the other man looked away, Naoki traced his silhouette with his eyes. Same old Isamu, right? This was how he remembered him. This was the same way he always spoke, stood, smiled, right? He couldn’t remember his exact words last time this scenario played out.  
  
“Yeah,” Hands slipped off the railing as he took a step back. Isamu was a pessimist at best and a nihilist at worst. There was absolutely no way he could honestly consider University. He didn’t care about a career with longevity; he was content taking things day by day. “-you’re right. I should look into that exam… Music production, huh? You really think highly of me if you think I could make it overseas. Forget _that_ mess.”  
  
“…I think you can do anything.” Pale eyes narrowed, an eyebrow arching inquisitively. It was like he was daring Naoki to go on, but wanted to see where his rambling would lead without any input from his end.  
  
_What will I look like, in your new world?_  
  
“I think,” _There’s nothing left here for me._ “-you should follow whatever path you choose.” _I’m tired of letting other people make choices for me. This time…_  
  
“--University isn’t for everyone. You can always look into industry jobs, apprenticing, whatever works.” Naoki pressed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger until little bright blobs appeared behind his lids. How did he want to do this, this time around?  
  
“At the end of the day, it just matters that you’re happy.”  
  
After a little ‘huh’ and momentary quiet, Isamu leaned back and peered up toward the darkening sky. The air was pleasantly humid, summery, and carried the sounds of cars and people chatting on the streets below the building. Naoki focused hard on those ambient sounds, the feeling of sweat beneath the collar of his shirt, the way the air smelled faintly of smoke and pollen- even the barely audible inhale and exhale of Isamu’s sigh.  
  
Until all of it abruptly drained away. What remained was a stifling, stagnant emptiness.  
  
“Are _you_ happy, Hitoshura?” The voice was nothing like his eldest friend's, but was instead the perfect marriage of masculine and feminine- echoing unnaturally as if it was coming from miles overhead.  
  
“I… I wasn’t _finished_.”  
  
Lucifer’s red and blue eyes rolled, nails drumming against the doorframe. Isamu’s form was gone, along with the immediate world off the edge of the ‘balcony’. Instead of the warm glow of the setting sun, there was nothing to cut past the endless darkness outside of the soft illumination from the brands on the former human's skin. A cold crept up his limbs, weighed down by the demons impatience with his newly appointed general's strange games. The show wasn’t over- no, they’d hardly gotten to the good parts. Restart the damn thing. How many times had it been already?  
  
“Bring him back,” The gleaming red eyes of the demi-fiend met the unnaturally heterochromatic pair of Lucifer, filled with barely contained frustration.  
  
“-let me try that again.” 


End file.
